It Only Takes One
by unveiledthoughts
Summary: Alexandria Sinclair, founder and CEO of Sinclair Global, decided that she needed a change. So big in fact, that she decided to leave Manhattan for the small town of Lima, Ohio. There she will meet the most intriguing of people, and will change Lima for generations to come. She will save not only herself, but Quinn and most notably the town itself, all one sexy smirk at a time. R&R!
1. From NY to Lima

Chapter 1

 **Alexandria POV**

Alexandria Sinclair scowled as soon as she stepped off the plane. Clearly when she decided to move to a small town to avoid drama she didn't think it through. She took in her surroundings and laughed out loud, _well it's too late now_ , she thought. She looked around and spotted a sign with the name Sinclair pristinely printed on it. She walked towards the man in the immaculate uniform and silently handed him her weekender bag and her backpack.

"You must be Thomas," she said. Alex almost burst out in laughter as she saw his eyes bug out in disbelief. "Ms. _Alexandria_ Sinclair?" he asked as if double checking her identity. "In the flesh. I assume that you thought I was older, yes?" She asked with an amused tone. "Yes, uh, I apologize ma'am. Sorry, uh miss. It's just that I was told that you're the CEO of Sinclair Global, and as such I expected you to be older," Thomas sputtered with a sheepish smile. "Well, last I checked I was still CEO as I founded the company two years ago, don't worry about it though, it's a common mistake. Plus, I'm not wearing a suit and you know _all_ CEOs wear suits," Alex said with a serious face. "Of course, Ms. Sinclair my apologies," Thomas said apologetically. Alex just couldn't help but start laughing all over again, "Thomas, if you're going to be working for me, we are really going to need to work on your sense of humor. My business is stressful enough, no need to make my everyday life a hassle as well," she commented with a friendly smile, "and for the love of God call me Alexandria or Ms. Alexandria if you need to be formal, but lose the Ms. Sinclair unless I'm in front of clients or Sinclair Global employees." He returned her smile, "Of course, _Ms._ Alexandria." Alex just shook her head good naturedly, "Ok, let's get the hell out of this tiny airport and head towards the real estate office. I need to get a house as soon as possible, and hopefully be able to move in two days."

Alex and Thomas walked towards the town car parked outside of the Lima Private Airport. As soon as the luggage was safely deposited in the trunk, and Alex was seated safely in the back, and they were off to meet with the real estate broker. Alex took a deep breath and stared out of the window to admire the scenery only to be met with the sight of vast green grass, and cows – lots and lots of cows. _Small town indeed, hopefully they at least have a decent restaurant._ Not twenty minutes later they parked outside of a medium sized office building proudly stating, Lima Real Estate. Alex chuckled to herself, _well this is certainly different than Manhattan, but privacy requires sacrifice and God knows that I'm currently paying the price for it._ Thomas opened the door for her and they headed towards the main entrance of the building. Alex headed straight for main desk, where a forty-something woman was working as a receptionist, and cleared her throat, "Hi, I have an appointment with Judy Fabray." Alex saw as the woman looked at her up and down, taking in her dark blue jeans, timberland boots, white crewneck, brown leather jacket, and age no doubt, when she plastered on a disdainful smile, "sweetie this is a real estate office, leave before I call security." Alex's easy smile turned into a scowl and then smirked, "I dare you to, and while you're at it tell your boss and Ms. Fabray that you just turned away Alexandria Sinclair without even bothering to ask for her name like the _polite_ receptionist I'm sure you are." The woman started to gape like a fish, no doubt in disbelief about her identity and began apologizing, "My deepest apologies Ms. Sinclair, that won't be necessary. Please allow me to personally escort you to Ms. Fabray's office." Alex simply nodded but kept her smirk firmly in place despite being so annoyed. The receptionist escorted them towards the back to where the offices appeared to be. As they got closer to the intended office, Alex heard what appeared to be two women arguing.

 **Quinn POV**

"Quinn I know this divorce has been hard on you, but please try and spend some time at home," Judy said with and exasperated tone. Quinn bristled with anger, "you want me to spend time at home? Ha! That's rich, how do you expect me to forgive you after you did _nothing_ –, "a knock interrupted what was bound to be a long winded angry rant, while Quinn silently seethed and Judy sighed in relief.

"Come in," Judy said, while straightening her desk. A head popped in, "Pardon the interruption Ms. Fabray, but Alexandria Sinclair is here," she said with a slightly terrified tone. Judy's eyes widened, and mouthed a not so subtle _behave_ to Quinn. Quinn sighed by nodded the okay to her mother, _I might be angry at her, but I'm not an idiot._ "Please show Ms. Sinclair in," Judy said after not so subtly brushing the imaginary lint out her signature suit. Jane, pushed the door open, and in walked one of the most beautiful creatures that Quinn had ever laid eyes on. With long jet-black hair, deep brown eyes, and a light smirk, this girl, no _woman_ made for an attractive picture. Quinn was interrupted out of her musings by her mother's voice, "Ms. Sinclair, welcome to Lima Real Estate, my name is Judy Fabray and I'll be assisting you in the purchase of your new home." "Please, call me Alexandria, after all I think we'll be discussing a lot of business in the future. But before that, you must introduce me to this lovely woman standing next to me," Alexandria said while staring directly at Quinn, who blushed a pretty pink. "Of course, Alexandria this is my daughter Quinn, she is a junior and head cheerleader of McKinley High School," Judy said with a proud smile. "A junior you say, well then I must insist you join us for this meeting as we are going to be classmates come Monday," Alex said with a widening grin. Quinn nearly chocked on air, _how is this woman or girl a junior in high school and be buying a house?_ As is reading her mind, Alexandria answered her question. "I am an emancipated minor, a very successful one at that according to Forbes, but that doesn't mean that I don't want the high school experience, although now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure I could actually teach the subjects better than the teachers themselves. Would you mind staying? Unless of course, you have a prior engagement?" Quinn, seemingly regaining voice, "yes, of course I don't mind. Welcome to Lima."


	2. House Hunting

**A/N: I don't own Glee or any of their characters. Please R &R! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Thank you, I look forward to the change of pace," Alex responded with a kind smile. _Damn, if all the girls here look like that, then moving here was_ definitely _a good idea._

"Should we sit down and discuss what you're looking for?" Judy asked, redirecting Alex's attention back to her.

"Well Ms. Fabray, I'm going to be completely honest with you, I have never been to Lima, in fact I haven't even stepped foot in the state of Ohio. My being here is simply the result of me Googling 'small towns in the US with private airports, and alas here I am. So naturally, I'll defer to your expertise in the matter of neighborhoods and whatnot," Alex said with a chuckle.

"Well for starters I need to know your budget, how large or small of a place you want, what amenities you require, and such. In terms of neighborhoods, we have several, with Lima Heights being the most upscale and expensive," Judy said, while Alex listened attentively.

Alex contemplated what she wanted. Perhaps, it was little out there, maybe it wouldn't be possible, but hey, she was a 16-year-old billionaire, the sky was the limit, and in a town as small as Lima, the moon was. After deliberating silently for about thirty seconds, Alex finally answered. "Well in terms of budget, there is none. As for space, I'll need quite a bit, as I will be conducting business here and I plan on hosting parties and such throughout the year," she said while sending a quick wink in Quinn's direction. "As for the neighborhood, Lima Heights sounds good to me."

Judy nodded, and jotted down the details in her laptop, searching for listings. "Well we have several listings in Lima Heights, all around 10,000 squared feet, so you should have plenty of space for living and entertaining, as well as office space."

"You misunderstand me," Alex said, "I'm looking to build a manor, the house will just be the starting point. I will require about two acres of land, that just happens to have a house, in that particular neighborhood."

Quinn, Judy and even Thomas stared at Alexandria in deep astonishment, mostly trying to comprehend what one person was going to do with so much land, and in _Lima_ of all places.

Feeling slightly awkward, Alex broke the silence," So… do you have any place in mind?"

Breaking out of her spell, Judy nodded. "There is a farm, about 2.3 acres. It needs some work, but the house is in pristine condition. I know for a fact that the owners are looking to sell due to some debt, but the house is well maintained, and if I'm not mistaken it has 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, and a den. They own several livestock, and couple of horses, but other than that, the land is pretty vacated."

Alex turned slightly and addressed Quinn, "what do you think of the property?"

Quinn looked at her and raised an eyebrow. _Why is she asking for my opinion, she doesn't even know me?_ "Um, well the house is pretty classic in style, at least on the outside, I've never been inside though. But, if you are looking for a place with that much land, that is your best bet."

 _What the hell? Let's do it._ "Would it be possible to see it and buy it today?" Alex asked Judy.

"I'll call the owners right now. Please wait here for a moment," she said while making her way through the door."

Alex look at Thomas and asked him to go outside with a slight tilt of the head. With a quick nod of assent, he left the room, leaving Alex and Quinn in silence.

"So… cheerleading huh?"

"Yeah. I know its cliché but once you go to school on Monday, you'll understand," Quinn said. "Can I ask you something, though?"

"Sure, fire away," Alex said, her attention solely on Quinn.

"Why Lima? I mean, you're incredibly successful, have the means – obviously, and no offense but you don't seem like the small-town type. So, out of all places in the world why would you move _here_?"

Alex contemplated her answer. Should she tell her the whole truth, or just part of it? Quinn, from the looks of it at least, is a nice girl. Then again, Lima is a conservative town, and she probably hasn't been exposed to a lot of gay people. "I was," she paused, "let's just say I needed a change."

Quinn noticed the pause, but didn't comment. Alexandria certainly seemed like she had her reasons, maybe in time she'll be able to share them. "So, what do you do for fun? I mean Lima isn't exactly lively, but I'm sure you can still enjoy yourself somewhat," the blonde, noticing the tension, asked changing to a lighter conversation topic.

"Well I didn't exactly move here for the party scene," Alex said with a chuckle, thankful for the change in conversation, "but to answer your question, I play tennis and dabble a bit with writing… and I sing too," she added a bit sheepishly.

"You sing?" Quinn asked, slightly surprised.

Alex blushed. "Yeah, I find it quite cathartic. Granted, my only audience is my showerhead and those unlucky few who have caught me singing while I cook."

Quinn nodded in agreement, "I'm with you. Singing allows you to express yourself, but manages – "

"Sorry that took so long, the Myerson's – those are the owners by the way – took a minute longer than expected to reach," Judy said interrupting their conversation, much to Alex and Quinn's displeasure. "They said that they can meet with us in about 20 minutes, is that agreeable?" She asked.

Alex gave her a wide smile, "let's go buy me a house."

"I'll bring the car around, that way we can all go together," Judy said, already heading for the door.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd rather ride in my own car," Alex said. "Would you like to come with me Quinn? I'd like to ask you more about school."

Quinn smiled, happy she would be able to talk more to Alexandria. "Yes, of course. I need to tell you the ins and outs of the school before you start," she said with smirk.

Judy looked at them back and forth, trying to understand what this girl's fascination for her daughter. She cleared her throat in attempt to break-up the – whatever that was. "Wonderful, just let your driver know to follow me."

Alex stood up and opened the door, "after you ladies," she said with a smile towards Quinn.

As they walked towards the parking lot, Quinn took a moment to take Alexandria in. She was a bit tall for a woman, probably around 5'8, definitely athletic if her legs were anything to go by. Her hair was wavy and long, resting right below her breasts. She had a demure button nose, and her eyebrows were dark and thick, yet it suited her face perfectly. At glance, this girl left nothing to be desired. What intrigued her the most though, was the way she walked. She was somehow able to project an air of cockiness while –

"Quinn!" Alex said trying to get her attention, "are you listening to me?" She asked while gesturing for her to get inside of the town car, Thomas already at the driver's seat.

Quinn blushed, slightly embarrassed for being caught. "I'm sorry, my mind drifted a bit. What were you saying?"

Alex laughed silently, "Don't worry about it. I asked if you knew how far the property is from here."

"Oh, yeah, we should be there in roughly 15 minutes. It really doesn't take long to get anywhere here," she answered while situating herself in the car.

Alex nodded. "Thomas, please follow Ms. Fabray."

"Yes, Ms. Sinclair," he said. He heard someone clearing their throat, "sorry Ms. Alexandria."

Alex smiled and Quinn laughed silently. "So, tell me, how do you like McKinley High?"

Quinn grimaced slightly. "Well to be completely blunt, it sucks."

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad. I mean my staff meetings are horrendous… but that's mostly because I hate incompetence," Alex added as an afterthought.

Quinn chuckled humorlessly and turned her body slightly, so that she was facing the other girl, "Alexandria – "

"Please call me Alex, all my friends do," she said with a small smile.

"Okay, Alex, McKinley is a stereotypical high school. The jocks and the cheerleaders rule the school, everyone else – the masses if you will, just follow the status quo. Everyone that is deemed a loser, well they get slushied and sometimes thrown into dumpsters." At Alex's confused face, she rushes to explain, "people that get slushied get one of those frozen drinks to the face. It's incredibly uncomfortable from what I'm told."

"I'm confused, aren't teachers supposed to stop bullying?"

Quinn sighed, "teachers at McKinley are useless. It's no use, trust me I used to throw them at people myself until I joined glee club, and became friends with most of the usual targets."

"Aren't you the Head Cheerleader though, couldn't you tell your teammates to stop?" Alex asked completely perplexed.

"Honestly, I've tried, but our coach is kind of psychotic… so she encourages it to a certain degree. Plus, given the fact that it's the glee club getting slushied most of the time – a club which she hates – she sees no need to intervene, "she said with a dejected tone.

Alex was about to answer, when Thomas interrupted her by signaling their arrival. "We'll continue this conversation later, no one should have to go through that." Quinn was about to argue, but thought better of it given the anger that she saw in Alex's eyes.

"You barely know me, why do you want to help. I mean, you haven't even been to the school yet. For all you know I'm exaggerating," Quinn said.

"For starters, I like my clothes way too much for it to be ruined by idiots running around throwing frozen drinks, "Alex said with a smirk, "second, I doubt you're exaggerating unless you have a vivid imagination or are trying to intimidate me, and third, no one should be subjected to bullying of any sort," Alex said firmly. She felt soft lips brush against her cheek, causing her skin to flush.

Quinn blushed, _whoa, way to make it weird Quinn._ "Uh, sorry, and um thank you for caring," Quinn said while trying to exit the car in a hurry.

Alex placed a hand gently in her arm to stop her scrambling, and feeling bold tugged her a bit backwards, silently urging Quinn to meet her eyes. Once she did, Alex spoke, "I know we just met, and you probably think I'm being incredibly weird, but I like you, you seem like a nice girl. I'd like us to be friends and guess what, I protect my friends," she said seriously.

Quinn's lips tugged upward, "I'd like that," she said shyly, confused as to why Alex's attention was affecting her so much.

Alex gave her a wide grin, and suddenly unbuckled her seat belt, "okay then, enough mushiness. Let's buy me a house."

Quinn nodded in agreement and followed behind her. As she got out of the car she saw Alex take in her surroundings, checking the property out, no doubt. She saw the Myerson's approaching and walked quietly to stand next to Alex, smiling. She felt her stomach fluttering when Alex smiled back.

"Ms. Sinclair – Alexandria, allow me to introduce you to Jonathan Myerson and his wife Aubrey," Judy said while gesturing to a couple that appeared to be in their mid-50s. "And of course, you know my daughter, Quinn."

Quinn gave a slight wave in greeting, while Alex went to shake the homeowner's hand, "pleasure to meet you, thank you for allowing me to view the property in such a short notice."

"We were honestly surprised when Judy called, I mean we only just placed the property on the market," Aubrey answered.

"Must be fate then," Alex said, "shall we take a look?"

"Of course, right this way Ms. Sinclair," Jonathan said finally speaking, "would you like to take a look at the main house first or would you rather see the stables?"

Alex rolled her eyes, _why do people insist with Ms. Sinclair, just because she was a powerful woman, who yes, demanded attention and respect, but that didn't mean that she wasn't only sixteen years old._ "Mr. Myerson, please I insist that you call me Alexandria, after all I'm probably going to be living in the place that you currently call home," she said with a smile. "As to what I want to see first, I think the house is a good starting point."

Quinn and Judy chuckled at the sight of the CEO rolling her eyes, _she must really hate being called Ms. Sinclair_ , they both thought.

For the first time, they saw the middle-aged man smile, "right this way then, Alexandria."

As they walked towards the house, Judy and Aubrey were talking animatedly about something or other, while Quinn and Alex followed closely behind, slowly walking towards the main house.

"So, what do you think of the property so far," Quinn asked in a hushed tone.

"Honestly, I like it, I can already envision the tennis court that I want to build, as well as the Olympic sized pool. What remains a mystery is if I'll keep the house as it is and remodel it as I go, or build a separate house that is more to my taste," Alex answered truthfully.

Quinn nodded thoughtfully, "do you swim as well?"

"Yeah, I find that it's a complete workout, the only downside is having to wash my hair so often. Then again, I could get one of those oxygenated water systems, so it wouldn't be so much of a hassle," Alex said making a mental note to look into that. As the house came into view, Alex fell absolutely and deeply in love with it. It was a large white house with a brick roof, yet it was immediately inviting, something that was an absolute must for Alex. Without thinking about it, she grabbed Quinn's hand, much to her surprise, and tugged her excitedly towards the house.

Quinn laughed while trying to keep up with and excited Alex, "jeez woman, I guess you like the outside then?" She said utterly amused by the other girl's excitement.

"Yup," Alex said playfully, shooting a wide grin to the adults present, "how many square feet?"

"The house itself is 11,000 square feet, but there's a guest house as well around back. It's about 1,500 square feet and has a decent sized kitchen and bathroom," Judy answered.

"Let's go inside, so you can take a look," Jonathan proposed, already walking towards the front door, everyone eager on his toes.

As Alex walked through the foyer, she let out a quiet gasp. The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside, and honestly, she didn't even think that was possible. Two semi-circular staircases with marble flooring and mahogany railings, a crystal chandelier in the center of both, with a center table directly below it, made for the foyer. It was perfect for entertaining, Alex thought, and classically beautiful. For the first time since she could remember she felt like she walked into her home. She wasn't a superstitious person by any means, but she had a feeling that she was supposed to buy this place, and if anyone knew anything, it was that Alexandria Sinclair, always, always listened to her gut. "I'll take it," she said silencing the chatter she'd been oblivious to.

Mrs. Myerson, was the first one to get over her shock first, "surely you'd like to view the rest of the property, and more of the house before making a decision," she said stupefied by how quickly the young woman had come to her decision.

Alex chuckled noticing the look on everyone's faces, particularly Quinn and her mother's, "of course I'd like to view the rest of the property, but that's not going to change my decision." Quinn walked towards her, grabbed her hand and moved them behind the stairs, affording them some privacy.

"Look Alex, I know you have money, and feel free to slap me at any point since I'm pretty sure this is none of my business, but don't you at least want to look at the rest of the house before you buy it. I mean, it's not like it's a small purchase," she said still astonished.

Alex's heart fluttered at Quinn's concern. I mean, it _was_ in Judy's best interest for Alex to buy a property this big, after all the commission would be astronomical. "Quinn if it makes you feel better I'll look at the rest of the house before I buy it, but I have gut feeling that this place is it, and I always trust my gut," Alex said with a glint in her eye, while staring deep into Quinn's eyes. Not knowing what compelled her to do it, she cupped Quinn's cheek and brushed her lips against the pink cheek, letting it linger for a second.

Quinn's face turned bright pin, her stomach in shambles from the simple touch. _What's happening to me?_

Alex pulled away, meeting Quinn's eyes in a silent thank you, while giving her a small smile, "shall we go see the rest of the house?" Alex asked, offering her arm in invitation, which much to her delight Quinn accepted.

As they walked back towards the others, Quinn noticed her mother's eyes frown in confusion at the closeness between her and Alex. As if to answer her silent question, Quinn merely raised an eyebrow as if to say _so, what?_

"Care to show me the rest?" Alex asked oblivious to the staring match going on around her.

"Sure, right this way," Jonathan said, while heading upstairs, Quinn and Alex following behind. "The house has a total of 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, and 3 powder rooms, not including the guest house."

Alex nodded, while silently looking around. The more she saw of the house, the more she loved it, it felt like a home. Every room was spacious, and the bathrooms modern, and the details exquisite. As soon as they made their way into the master bedroom, Alex knew she had to buy this house, she didn't even need to see the downstairs, that's what contractors were for. The bedroom was large, way larger than she expected. It had a four-poster California king bed, with two night stands at the ends, two dressers, a floating TV stand, and two love seats, making a makeshift living room. The closet was spacious, with plenty of room for all her clothing and shoes. The bathroom, had both a shower and a four-jet jacuzzi tub, and the flooring was all light marble. Turning her head to look at Quinn she asked, "so… what do you think?"

"Well, seeing as I'm not the one buying the house, or should I say mansion, I really don't see how my opinion is relevant, but I'll humor you anyways… I love it, I absolutely love it. I always drove by here, and never thought it would look like this inside," she said contemplatively.

"Well, looks like I found my house," Alex said ready to get everything sorted, "let's check out the downstairs area." She waited until Jonathan passed the threshold to whisper in Quinn's ear, "for the record, your opinion is always relevant," she husked while walking away with a cocky smirk.

Quinn felt shivers run up her spine as Alex's breath caressed her ears, _God that voice._ After blinking several times to regain her composure, she followed hot on their heels.

After two hours of touring the house, or Sinclair Manor, as it was already named in her head, Alex was ready to purchase the house. The only work that needed to be done was replacing the kitchen appliances for modern ones, and the addition's she had mentioned to Quinn earlier. The house had a study, which was perfect in size, with built in mahogany bookshelves which she silently gushed about, a den, a garage which fit up to six vehicles. It also had a formal dining room which would be perfect for when she had investors over, as well as a salon that should hold about eighty people, if she's not mistaken. To put it simply, she wanted this house, and if history was anything to go by, Alex _always_ got what she wanted.

"So, what's the verdict?" Judy asked, slightly tired after so much walking.

"My verdict is the same one I gave as soon as we walked into the house," Alex said, "it's just a matter of negotiating a price and such."

"Of course, why don't we all sit down in the living room. I'll put some tea on and we can discuss the details," Aubrey said.

"Of course, lead the way," Alex said, everyone following behind.

After tea was served, and everyone was situated, the negotiations began. "I'll be blunt, Mr. and Mrs. Myerson, how much?" Alex asked, her poker face firmly in place. _This is business._

The Myerson's looked at each other whilst having a silent conversation, twenty seconds later they had their answer, "15 million."

Alex smirked, so that's how they want to play it. "Come on now Mrs. Myerson, I know appearances can be deceiving, but surely you know who I am?" Alex asked with a slight tilt of the head, Quinn and Judy watching the back and forth intently. Without allowing them to answer Alex continued, "We both know that if it weren't for my interest in this property, this house would be on the market for years. It's not as if Lima has a high demand for upscale houses. Add that to the fact that both you and your wife own all this land. Which leads me to believe that you would probably end up selling portions of your land to several buyers, all below asking price, and if you're lucky someone would buy your house in five years," she said with a smirk, leaving the couple aghast, Judy impressed, and Quinn a little more than turned on.

"Now I'm willing to overlook that ludicrous offer, if you accept this one – and trust me, you won't get a better one," she paused, "9.8 million cash, with the chance of making it an even 10 if you move out by Friday morning, and allow my team to come in to take measurements. Take it or leave it, but keep in mind it is a final offer, and it's more than generous," she said with a smirk and quirk of the eyebrow.

After exactly five seconds of deliberation, the Myerson's answered simultaneously, "deal."

Alex sat back, a smile gracing her face once again, _yup, she's still badass._

"I'll draw up the paperwork," Judy said following the couple to acquire the proper paperwork, leaving Quinn and Alex alone once again.

"Told you, my gut is always right," Alex said while playfully pushing Quinn.

Quinn looked at her perplexed, "I'm sorry were we both in the same room?" She asked incredulously, "you just went from being giddy and excitable over bookshelves, to someone that would put Olivia Pope to shame."

"You watch Scandal?" Alex asked seriously, a smile threating to appear in amusement.

Quinn huffed, "seriously Alex, what gives? Not that you did anything wrong, but it was as if I was seeing to completely different people."

Alex sighed and ran her palm over her face, "what do you want me to say? I'm a businesswoman, it's who I am, I mean nothing I said was false, and more importantly, they got a fair deal – more than fair, considering what they were asking," she puffed her cheeks and let air out slowly, much to Quinn's amusement. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I know that I can get a bit cut throat," at the blonde's look of disbelief, she corrected herself, "okay, very cut throat, but I love the thrill that it gives me. If there's anything that I know I'm good at, it's business. Trading, negotiating, stocks, wealth management, I'm your girl. It's just who I am," she added with a whisper.

Quinn's eyes softened, obviously, there was a lot more to Alexandria Sinclair that met the eye, and she intended to find out what was beneath the surface. She cupped Alex's cheek, much like the girl in question had done earlier herself, and silently urged her to meet her eyes. "Hey," she said softly, "I didn't mean it in a bad way, it just took me by surprise," she said honestly, "it was actually kind of hot."

Alex's eyes immediately shot up, and after the surprise wore off, she smirked. "Oh, was it?" She said, her voice dropping an octave or two. Quinn nodded, their faces still close to each other, "well in that case would you – " Both girls quickly shot apart as they heard the other's approaching, both flushed due to the obvious flirting that was happening just moments before.

"Here is everything, Alexandria," Jonathan said with a new-found respect for the young woman.

Alex smiled, a genuine one this time, "let me read this over quickly, and then we can sign where appropriate." Skimming the document quickly, she saw that all was in place, and signed her name, initials, and handed over the document to the Myerson's so that they could do the same. When they finished, everyone shook hands, and were escorted out to their vehicles. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, I hope I'll see you around."

"Trust me, the pleasure was all ours," Aubrey said, "we'll see you Friday morning, and again congratulations." Alex, Judy and Quinn thanked them for their time, and the couple left towards the house once more.

"Thank you so much for finding this place for me on such short notice, Judy. I'm sure I took you of guard," Alex said sincerely.

Judy waved her off, "please, it's my job. If anything, you're the perfect client, you know what you want instantly, as opposed to having to see fifty houses before making a decision."

Alex chuckled at the exaggerated description, "regardless, I appreciate it anyways."

Interrupting their conversation, Quinn asked in curiosity, "now that you have a house, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well considering it's already six, and I have no idea where I'm going to be staying for the next two nights, I'll probably go in search of a hotel room. Why do you ask?" Alex said.

Both Quinn and Judy scrunched up their noses at the word hotel. Before thinking better of it, Quinn blurted, "why don't you stay with us?"

Alex's eyes widened at the invitation. She knew they were flirting, and she knew she liked Quinn, but it was a little soon for sleepovers, they just met for God's sake.

Noticing Alex's wide eyes, Quinn rushed to continue, "the only 'hotel' in town, and I use that word generously, is quite frankly horrible. Honestly, it should be closed, if only for hygienic purposes."

Alex's lips formed and 'o' in understanding, then shook her head, "I couldn't possibly impose, I'll just stay in Akron for the time being, I'm sure they have a decent enough hotel there."

"Non-sense," Judy interjected, to Quinn's relief, "we have more than enough space. Plus, you are to be classmates come Monday, and I can see that you're becoming fast friends. You're more than welcome to join us."

"I appreciate the offer," Alex started to say, ready to refuse the offer, until she saw both blondes raising a single eyebrow in challenge, "and I'll gladly accept," she said, causing Quinn to grin and Judy to smirk in victory, _the power of the signature Fabray eyebrow raise knows no bounds, not even CEO's worth billions of dollars._

"This is going to be so much fun," Quinn squealed, dragging a slightly terrified Alex towards the town car.

 _This girl will be the death of me,_ Alex thought. Judy just kept on smirking all the way to the Fabray house.


End file.
